In a typical network-based environment, users can search for available items by submitting search criteria such as keywords. In some situations, the submitted search terms may not be considered relevant to find the item because the submitted search terms are not associated with a set of stored attribute/characteristics corresponding to the item. Accordingly, the user may have to spend a great deal of time in obtaining search results that can lead the user to the item. Indeed, many items which would be relevant to the user's search may never be found because a fixed set of information about an item, such as keywords, attributes, or characteristics of an item, are generally provided by a manufacturer or seller of the item but not by users of the item.
Currently, most search engine indices do not incorporate information about aspects of an item, such as end user's knowledge or experience, in its relevancy calculations. Most search engines may not provide a way to incorporate end-users' knowledge or suggestions into item information that can be utilized to improve the relevance of search results.